


Accidental

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, god powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Khonjin accidentally uses his god powers.





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request! Hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr.

Khonjin huffed, his dad was lecturing him again. He knew he had stuff to do today, and he'd do it! He just needed to stop being nagged about it and it'd get done.

  
"And don't forget you have to do your homework too-" Khonjin turned around and threw his arms in the air.

  
"Okay! I get it! I have a lot to do today and it'll get done just shut _UP_!" He yelled. His dad frowned, furrowed his brows.

  
"Khonjin Leone, that's no way to talk to your father when I'm just trying to hel-"

  
"I don't CARE dad! Just let me get things done by myself, let me do it at my own pace, okay!"

  
"Khonjin! Don't ye-"

  
" ** _ENOUGH!_** " He stomped his foot hard on the ground, clenching his fist and squeezing his eyes shut.

  
Things were quiet after that.

  
"Finally.." Khonjin said, opening his eyes. Instead of his dad having walked away from his outburst, his father stood frozen in a block of ice similar to Pent the last time he saw them.

  
" _Ohhh no.._ "


End file.
